


Darkest Death Eater

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco develops a lustful fixation for a Death Eater. Set during Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Death Eater

  
He was dark, sinister, unrepentant and quite a bit too old for him but Draco wanted this mysterious Death Eater who suddenly appeared in his house, in his school, in his dorm. Something prevented him mentioning the man's presence to either parent or his cronies, even to Snape - especially Snape. Draco knew this man was dangerous. There was anger, hatred and something else that burned through his veins at temperatures volcanic. Draco could not resist him.  
  
"I could kill you and no-one would know," he whispered, brown eyes dominating Draco's gaze as he smiled that psychopathically arousing grin. Draco lifted his pelvis up against him, caught a hand behind his neck and raised his head to kiss him.  
  
"Do it," Draco husked before their lips met. He meant it. The Death Eater didn't need the Imperius curse to bend the young wizard to his will. His eyes, sneer, lips, tongue, hands and the contents of his trousers were enough and he hadn't wielded all of those yet. Hopefully he would now.  
  
"Such a pretty boy to be taken so young." The Dark Mark on his forearm scalded the bare skin of Draco's side as he pressed up inside his clothes. He could have been speaking of Draco's life or virginity, Draco didn't care. He could take them both as long as he lived long enough to come from his attentions first.  
  
Draco's gaze did not waver, nor did his voice.  
  
"Take what you want."  
  
Malfoy stifled a startled cry as without further warning the Death Eater did just that.  
  
 

  



End file.
